


sacred simplicity

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be.
 Edited 11-20-16.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy Birthday Kuroo! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Obviously, I was listening to Clean Bandit while writing this. So, yeah...
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Kuroo stirs awake to the gentle prodding on his cheeks. He doesn’t want to wake up, not just yet. Not when there is something warm and comfortable around him- on top of him. All the same, his senses registers the feeling of the chilly air hitting his face and the warm puff of breath on his neck.

The poking hasn’t stopped and it actually turned insistent until he is forced to swat it away sleepily, catching the offending wrist within his grasp and holds it hostage. He gets a soft, breathy laugh for his effort, and he manages a small, drowsy smile of his own.

He tilts his head down, his eyes immediately focusing on Daichi’s smiling face as he opens them, illuminated by the dimming light from the lantern they brought. He closes his eyes again and lightly pulls Daichi’s head to rest on his chest, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist tighter, slowly falling back to dreamland.

Daichi doesn’t let him, as he pulls his head up, and in retaliation, mildly nips Kuroo’s chin with his lips closed over his teeth. He laughs breathily again when he sees Kuroo frown, the sleepy haze and disorientation making it look adorable.

“Wake up,” Daichi whispers.

Kuroo obliges.

The first thing he sees this time is the relatively dark sky, and he groans, and rubs his eyes awake with his free arm.

He doesn’t understand how Daichi is already awake, when he knows they are both exhausted from the spontaneous road-trip, taking turns at the wheel, until they found this nice, secluded spot to park, and proceeded with stargazing, while eating the convenience store bought cake- the only concession Kuroo gave Daichi- as the other was adamant about birthday traditions.

“Daichi, what time is it even?” He makes a noise as he sits up, a feat that was difficult in essence since he has Daichi on top of him. Daichi, sensing his attempts, lifts himself up and sits back to the side, giving Kuroo the space he needs to maneuver around the small back of the pick-up truck they borrowed.

“It’s quarter-past six,” he says as he watches Kuroo put the pillows he used behind him, and Daichi’s pillow beside him. He reaches out for Daichi wordlessly, and Daichi smiles as he crawls towards him, thick blanket in tow and slots himself in the space Kuroo made for him. Daichi rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, and snuggles when the other pulls him closer after securing the blankets over them.

If Daichi isn’t on a mission, he would’ve gladly spent more time sleeping with Kuroo, but as he was, he isn’t about to let drowsiness and utter comfortability ruin it.

“Is there a reason why we are awake this early?” He mumbles, not entirely complaining, but completely curious.

“Let’s watch the sunrise together,” Daichi says simply. He feels the soft pressing of lips on his head and the smile that came along with it.

“How _romantic_ ,” Kuroo ribs with a huge grin, undeniably giddy at the thought.

Daichi hits his chest. “Shut up. You love it.” He rubs the part that he hit, then stopping just above Kuroo’s heart to feel its slow, rhythmic beating.

Kuroo can’t argue, because it’s true. He settles his hand over the one Daichi has on his chest and they stayed silent, content in each other’s warmth, as the first rays of the sun breaks out of the lightening sky, a perfect picture of dawn breaking, promising a beautiful day ahead.

Kuroo glances down on Daichi and finds the other staring at him, with a loving look that is solely reserved for him.

Daichi frees his hand from Kuroo’s hold to cup his face. “Thank you for being born, Tetsurou.” He conveys with such sincerity, as he rubbed circles on Kuroo’s cheeks.

Kuroo’s eyes widen and his heart constricts in an unexplainable way, and Daichi really shouldn’t have this much power over him, but he does and Kuroo doesn’t want it any other way. He suddenly feels like crying, at this overwhelming, almost divine affection, but he doesn’t.

He closes his eyes instead, and leans down for a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent Kuroo's birthday being sick and it sucked.
> 
> I feel better now though, so I was able to cough this up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
